Are You Ok?
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: A little one shot or maybe more of a conversation between Jackie and Hyde and what follows set during Season 8. It's about realizations and second chances and finding hope in a time where they seems to be none. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Hello It's Me

**Ok so this takes place during the episode where Kitty loses her engagement ring and they leave the kids to find it. It's an unspoken conversation between Jackie and Hyde and the realizations that take place between them because of it. I was going to have it be a one shot...but now I'm not sure. So read and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know if it should stay as it is...or if I should continue! :) Thanks!**

* * *

Hyde watched as Jackie walked through the woods slowly. Even though he was drunk, he could still see that Jackie's presence seemed a lot smaller these days. When they had dated, she was perky and joyful. Now she seemed sad, her body seemed thinner; her cloths were hanging on her body. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile, but he figured it would have been sometime before the ultimatum.

"Hey Jackie?" Hyde asked.

She didn't bother to look over her shoulder. "What do you want Steven?"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "What? What are you talking about Steven?"

"I just…are you ok?" He asked again.

Jackie flung around and glared at him. "Steven you aren't even making any sense."

"You just don't look so good." He said looking her up and down.

Jackie's face hardened. "Well geez Steven…we've only been apart for a few months and you already think I'm ugly. But I mean you have a slutty stripper now…why would you want someone like me? And besides…you never cared anyway did you?"

Hyde was a bit confused because that was a lot of words for him to process at the moment. "Jackie…"

She shook her head. "Just forget it Steven. I'm fine. Can we just find Donna and Randy so we can get out of here?"

Hyde nodded slowly. "Yeah sure."

They started walking again and Hyde thought back to when he made his decision to stay with Sam. It was the hardest decision he had ever made but he had done it because he didn't want Jackie to get hurt anymore. But watching her now, he realized that in the end he had hurt her more than he ever thought he could. They came to a creek and Jackie was standing in front of the log.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to get over this?" She asked.

Hyde was about to say something feeling as though the question had a double meaning to it, but he didn't think it would be appropriate. "I'll help you."

He stepped up on the log and Jackie glared at him. "Steven you've been burping in that hand all day. I'm not touching it." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have it your way."

Hyde walked across slowly and then Jackie took a hesitant step onto the log. She looked scared and he wanted to go help her but he knew he couldn't. All of a sudden he saw the log swaying and before he could do anything, she had hit the water.

"Ahhh!" She yelled.

Hyde cursed himself. "Jackie? You ok?"

Jackie lifted herself out of the water and onto the shore. "What do you think you moron? I'm covered in mud!"

Hyde sighed. "I asked you if you wanted help."

"Just shut up!" She yelled. "God I hate you!"

Hyde shrugged. "Jackie what the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop making me love you!" She yelled.

Hyde stood there for a moment. "Jackie…I…"

She shook her head sadly. "I gotta go."

Before Hyde could say anything, Jackie was running through the woods as fast as she could. His beer filled mind couldn't seem to make an appropriate decision. He knew this was all his fault…well not technically…but part of it was his fault. He sighed and walked through the woods hoping to find her. After a few minutes he thought he was lost until he heard the soft whimpering of someone close by. He turned on his heel and saw Jackie leaning up against a tree crying.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

He walked over to her and once again noticed how small she looked. He stepped on a stick as he walked closer to her and Jackie jumped.

"Steven!" She yelled surprised.

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Sorry."

She wiped at her teary eyes. "Steven go away…"

Hyde knelt down beside her. "Jackie I'm not going to leave you like this?"

"Why not? Why do you even care Steven? You're married now. You couldn't marry me after being with me for almost three years…but you could…you did…you…" She felt the tears again and she stood up and turned away from him. "God forget it."

"You're not ok." He said softly.

Jackie turned to look at him. "What?"

"You're not ok." He repeated.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "God Steven what are you talking about?"

"I asked you before if you were ok. You didn't answer. But now I can see that you're not ok." He said slowly.

Jackie wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold since her body was wet from the creek. "Steven I…"

"I thought that if I stayed with Sam it would help you out in the long run." He said.

Jackie bit her lip. "How do you figure that?"

"Because I was always messing up." He said. "I was always hurting you. I couldn't give you what you wanted so I figured if you could move on…you could find someone who could." He said.

Jackie laughed sadly. "God you're an idiot."

Hyde was confused and drunk now. "What?"

She looked up at him and walked closer to him. "You were always so insecure about our relationship. You were always looking for a way out because you didn't think I wanted you that much. But Steven…you never saw that all I wanted was you…" She said placing her hand on his arm.

Hyde felt the familiar tingle that Jackie had caused from the moment he met her. "Me?"

She smiled at his innocence. "Yeah. You."

He looked down at where her hand was. "Oh…"

She shook her head. "But it doesn't matter. You've got Sam now…and I've got…" She paused. "Well…" She laughed again. "Nothing really."

Hyde cleared his throat. "You could find someone…" He said.

Jackie smiled sadly at him. "I suppose I could."

"Do you…" He paused and then cleared his throat. "Do you want to find someone?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so. I just want to be loved…I'm just afraid I won't be able to get over you."

"How can you still love me after everything I put you through? And why are you telling me all this?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know why I still love you. And I'm telling you all this because I know you won't remember it in the morning." She said. "You drank more tonight than I've seen you drink in a long time."

"Sam's annoying." He snorted. "I need to drink to forget about her."

Jackie was surprised by his statement. "Are you happy?"

Hyde shrugged. "I don't know."

"Have you ever been happy?" She asked slowly before looking down. "Did I make you happy?"

Hyde stared at her and then smiled. "Yeah I've been happy."

She looked up slowly. "When?"

"With you." He said honestly.

Jackie smiled and then shook her head. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For making me feel like you did care at some point…" She said with tears in her eyes. "Because I've doubted it for sometime now. I wanted to believe that you cared…but with everything that has happened since Chicago…it just made me think that I meant nothing to you. But right now…I see that I did mean something to you." She smiled up at him. "I just wish I had meant as much to you as you mean to me."

Hyde looked down. "What's wrong with us?"

She laughed. "A lot Steven. Too much…I don't think we could figure it all out tonight."

He smiled. "I suppose not."

"We should probably find Donna and Randy. It's getting late…and I'd really like to get this mud off me at some point." She said.

He nodded. "Come on. I'll help you across the log this time."

She smiled. "Thanks."

As the turned back to the creek, a million thoughts were floating around in both of their brains. And in a strange way, they felt a sense of closure. But it probably wasn't they both wanted.

* * *

A few days later, Hyde was sitting in the basement as Sam practiced her new dance routine. He watched her as she danced in front of him and she kept looking over her shoulder to wink or smile at him. He tried to look happy but he hadn't been able to get Jackie out of his head since the night in the woods. Finally the music stopped and Sam sat down next to him.

"Earth to Hyde." She said.

Hyde shook his head and tried to smile at him. "Oh sorry. What?"

"You aren't really paying attention. At first I thought you were getting turned on…but you look totally lost. And kind of sad." She said.

Hyde looked down. "No I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been kind of weird the last few days." She said putting a hand on his arm.

Hyde looked down to where her hand touched his arm and he smiled to himself. There was no tingling feeling like when Jackie had touched him in the woods. And for the first time in months, he felt completely certain about his life. And that certainty led him to one place and one place only…to Jackie Burkhart.

"Look Sam…I think we should talk." He said shifting in his seat.

She cocked her head to the side. "Sure. About what?"

"About this whole marriage thing." He said looking at her.

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "This is about the brunette isn't it?"

Hyde shifted on the couch again. "What?"

"This is about Jackie. You love Jackie." She said smiling.

Hyde didn't know what to say. "Uh…well I…"

"In Vegas you couldn't stop talking about her. About the way she smelled, about her smile, the way she always made you feel happy. You said that her kiss made you feel worthy. I should have known that you wouldn't want to stay with me forever."

Hyde sighed. "Look Sam I'm really sorry." He said.

She shrugged. "Don't be. You were drunk…in fact now that I think of it…you called me Jackie during the ceremony."

"I did?" He asked surprised.

She nodded. "You did."

He stared at her for a moment. "So…it's ok with you if we get a divorce?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I mean you're a cool guy and all Hyde and it's been nice hanging out with you. But we don't really know each other and I don't want to ruin your chances with Jackie."

"You think she will forgive me?" He asked skeptically.

She laughed. "You'll never know until you try."

He smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"Look I'll be out of your hair by five. I'll just make a few calls to some friends in Minnesota, and I'll file for an annulment…send you the papers in the mail. Sound good?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good."

She nodded and leaned forward to hug him. "Don't wait to long to tell her Hyde."

He hugged her back. "I won't."

She pulled back and smiled. "See you around Hyde."

"See ya." He said watching her as she went to pack; now all he had to do was find Jackie.

* * *

An hour later, Hyde was freshly showered and he put on his best pair of jeans and Jackie's favorite concert T. He made sure to shave just like she liked it and then he jogged up the stairs to make his way over to Donna's.

"Well don't you look nice." Kitty said smiling.

Hyde looked himself up and down. "I do? I mean I'm not really dressed up or anything."

"Well no but you've been so shaggy since you broke up with Jackie." She said. "I always figured it was because you missed her. You're little heart was broken." She said rubbing his cheek.

Hyde shrugged her off. "Oh Geez Mrs. Foreman."

She smiled at him. "I saw Sam getting in the Trans Am with her bags. Is she off to another convention?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. Sam and I are getting an annulment."

Kitty's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We just realized it wasn't working. We don't know each other ya know?"

She nodded slowly trying to hide her excitement. "Yes. I do know."

Hyde laughed at her expression; he knew she wanted him to be with Jackie. "Mrs. Foreman you can just say it…"

"Thank God!" Kitty said jumping up to wrap her arms around him. "Oh honey I thought you suffered a serious blow to the head!"

Hyde laughed. "You're not the only one."

"I mean what were you thinking?" Kitty asked pulling away. "You picked that trash over Jackie?" She asked.

"I just lost my mind for a minute or two." He said shrugging.

"Well you better hope it wasn't long enough for Jackie to let you go." Kitty said brushing imaginary lint off his shirt making sure he looked perfect for his reunion with Jackie.

Hyde sighed nervously. "Yeah I hope so…"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" She yelled.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Foreman." He said dropping a kiss on her cheek before walking to the door.

"Don't forget to tell her you love her! And be nice!" She yelled after him. "After all you did marry a stripper!"

* * *

Hyde just laughed as he walked out the door. He made his way up to the front door and knocked slowly. He waited a few moments but no one came to the door. He sighed and turned around to try and look for Jackie. That's when he saw her…she was being helped out of the car by a tall brown haired pretty boy and he felt his heart sink to his feet. He saw the smile on her face and the way she threw her head back and laughed as he told her a joke. He felt like running but he couldn't seem to love. His feet were glued to the ground and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was so caught up in his daze he didn't realized that Jackie and her date were now standing in front of him.

"Steven?" Jackie called out for the third time. "Steven?" She tried again, touching her hand to his arm.

There it was…that tingle he craved and yet it made his heart hurt this time. "Uh hi…"

She looked at her date and then back to Hyde. "Steven what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Hyde looked down and took a deep ragged breath. "Uh yeah…everything's fine."

She could tell he was lying. "Steven hang on a minute." She turned to her date. "Nathan I think we should say goodnight here. I think my friend needs me."

Nathan smiled. "Ok. But are we still on for tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I would love to go to the theater with you Nathan."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Great."

Hyde felt a mixture of rage and regret course through his system. He wanted to hit this Nathan guy and yet deep down he knew it was his own fault.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said.

She smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Nathan walked back to his car and Jackie waited until he was fully out of sight before turning her attention back to Hyde. She stared at him for a moment and he seemed to look older to her. Much older. He looked tired and above all he looked sad…his eyes didn't seem to shine the way they used too.

"Steven?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head out of his daze and looked down at her, trying to smile. "So who was that?"

Jackie looked over her shoulder at the retreating car. "Oh. That was Nathan Walters." She said. "His father used to work with my Dad. We ran into each other a few days ago and he asked me out on a date."

Hyde nodded. "I can see that."

She smiled. "So what did you come over here for?"

"I uh…I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

She nodded. "I figured that."

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful…"

She blushed. "Oh Steven I…"

"Sam's gone." He said cheerily.

Jackie's eyes widened with surprise. "She's gone?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. She left about ten minutes ago."

Jackie was surprised by this news. "Oh. I…well why?"

Hyde shoved his hands in his pockets. "I asked her to leave. Or well…we had a talk and we realized it wasn't working. She knew that I…"

She raised an eyebrow. "She knew that you…what?"

"She knew that I wasn't over you." He said.

Her mouth opened in shock. "Oh."

"Look I know that I made mistakes…and now you're with this Nathan guy…but the other night you said you still loved me." He said.

She nodded. "I did."

"Do you still feel that way? Or do you like this Nathan guy…" He said huffing.

She laughed at his jealousy. "I went on one date with him Steven."

"But you're going to the theater with him tomorrow." He said rolling his eyes.

She laughed again. "So?"

"So are you saying that we're back together?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed. "Didn't think so."

"Steven what did you exactly think would happen when you came over tonight?" She asked curiously.

Hyde laughed sadly. "I honestly don't know…I guess I was hoping you'd just fall into my arms and we'd make love all night?" He said.

She smiled. "Nice fantasy."

"Not gonna happen huh?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No."

He sighed and looked down. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to the theater tomorrow night with Nathan." She said.

Hyde looked up at her quickly. "Oh. You still are?"

She nodded. "Yes Steven. I am. Just because you aren't with Sam anymore doesn't mean I can just forgive you just as quickly."

He lifted his hands to his face and took off his sunglasses. "Jackie…"

"Steven I should get inside." She said walking past him.

Hyde sighed and spun around. "Ok so you're going to the theater with Nathan tomorrow night. What about the night after that?" He asked

She laughed and turned to look at him. "Good night Steven."

"Jackie?" He asked again.

She turned to look at him from the front door. "Yes Steven?"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Jackie smiled remembering this question from the night in the woods. "No." She said honestly.

His mouth opened slowly. "Oh…I…"

"But." She paused. "I will be."

Hyde smiled at the playfulness in her voice and for the first time in months he felt hope. He smiled as she winked at him and walked back inside. Whatever happened he knew that they would figure it out. They were Jackie and Hyde after all…they would always figure out a solution. And in order for them both to be ok…they needed each other.

* * *

**So what did you think? One shot or should I continue? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)  
**


	2. I've Thought About Us For A Long Time

**Ok so even though I didn't get a lot of reviews I decided to write another chapter to see what people thought. Hopefully I'll get more this time around to give me more motivation to continue this story. Don't forget to REVIEW the new chapter of "Slow Dancing In A Burning Room" as well. Thanks. :) **

* * *

Two days later Jackie was sitting out in the driveway tanning in a small bikini. Hyde was standing by the El Camino admiring her from afar. Donna had come over to tell him all about Jackie's date with Nathan the night before. Apparently he lavished her with roses and a bracelet to wear to the theater. He knew that this guy was going to be tough to guy to fight against. He was rich and charming and he knew exactly how to treat a girl like Jackie. He sighed and put the basketball down he had been playing with and then made his way over to the tanning Jackie.

"Do you really have to do that?" Hyde asked.

Jackie flipped her sunglasses up on top of her head and she smiled up at him. "Do what?" She asked innocently.

Hyde chuckled and bent down next to her. "You know what I'm talking about Jackie."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled brilliantly at him. "No actually…I don't. So why don't you enlighten me?"

Hyde smiled. "You're laying out here all tanned and oiled in perfect view from the Foreman's driveway where I happen to be standing."

She shrugged. "Coincidence?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not a chance."

She sighed playfully and put her sunglasses back on. "Fine. Have it your way. You were always the suspicious type."

Hyde sat down next to her and looked her up and down again. "Nice tan."

She slowly pulled her leg up so he could have a better look. "Why thank you."

"How was your night with Nathan?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Are you checking up on me?"

"No. I'm just asking a simple question." He said leaning into him.

She turned her head towards him. "It was wonderful."

Hyde looked down. "That's what Donna said."

Jackie sat up and leaned on her elbows. "You and Donna are talking about me?"

"She just came over and told me how you talked about Nathan all night." Hyde said grimacing.

"That really isn't any of your business." She said.

"It isn't?" He asked turning back to her.

"Steven what is it that you want from me?" She asked annoyed with him.

"I want you." He said.

Jackie scoffed. "Funny. It didn't seem that way when you married Sam." She said smiling smugly at him.

Hyde sighed. "She's gone now Jackie."

"Yeah she is. But that doesn't make it any better." She said lying back down again and closing her eyes under her shades.

Hyde stared at her for a moment and then turned away from her and started playing with the rocks on the driveway. "Is he what you want now?"

Jackie sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Steven…don't ok?"

"Look I just want to know." He said. "I was honest with you so why can't you do that for me?" He asked.

Jackie was silent for a moment and then she sat up and turned to him. "Nathan is a nice guy."

"With a big bank account." He said laughing.

Jackie's face hardened. "That's not why I'm dating him and I would think after two years of dating you would realize I want more than that."

Hyde looked down. "Sorry."

"You should be." Jackie said standing up and taking her lotion and water with her.

"Come on Jackie." Hyde said jumping up. "Can we just have a civil conversation please?"

"I don't know Steven. Can we? Can we have a conversation where you don't jump to conclusions?" She asked impatiently.

Hyde stared at her and then nodded. "Yes. If it means we can talk…then yes."

She sighed and put her things down before walking back over to him. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What do you see in him?" He asked looking down at her intently.

Jackie sighed and smiled sadly. "He's not complicated."

"And you think I'm complicated?" He asked.

She looked up at him and laughed. "I think you are VERY complicated."

Hyde nodded. "Ok…"

"Look Steven I've spent the last six years of my life in very serious relationships. And all I have to show for it is two ex boyfriends and a shattered heart. Not to mention I'm a little unsure of whom I am now and if I'm worth anyone's love." She said.

"You are worth it." He said sincerely."

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah well its one thing to hear you say it…and another thing for me to feel it."

"Are you going to out with him again?" He asked.

Jackie stared at him for a moment and then looked down. "Yes. Friday night he is taking me to the movies."

Hyde sighed. "Great."

"Look Steven I'm just dating him. We're just having fun…nothing serious. I don't want something serious right now. I just want…I just want to have fun with no strings attached." She said softly.

"What about us?" He asked.

"You and I…we're just to complicated Steven. Our relationship has taken a lot out of me and I can't think about it right now. As far as I'm concerned what's left of our relationship is still in that hotel room in Chicago. We're two different people now Steven and I'm not sure we'll ever be the same again." She said honestly.

"I don't want it to be like this." Hyde said.

Jackie smiled at him. "Neither do I, but unfortunately we don't really have a choice."

Hyde sighed. "Isn't there anything I can do to get you to change your mind?" He asked.

Jackie thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Well there is one thing…"

Hyde shifted in his spot and smiled at her. "Ok. What is it?"

"I suggest that we date casually." She said.

Hyde squinted his eyes, confused by what she had said. "Excuse me?"

"I suggest that we date casually. We jumped right into a serious relationship Steven so there is a lot we don't know about each other. So I am proposing that we date casually…hang out here and there…nothing serious. And then if it turns out to be working well…we can see where we'll go from there." She said putting her hand on her hip.

Hyde was shocked by her proposal. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart?" He asked.

Jackie giggled. "This is the new and improved Jackie Burkhart."

"I'll have to beg to differ." He said.

Jackie gasped. "You really aren't helping yourself Steven."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. But this is crazy."

"Why is it crazy?" She asked.

"Because we dated for two and a half years! Why do we need to take things slower now? I know I want to be with you." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Steven if we just jump right back into our relationship, nothing will change. We'll continue to fight and nothing will be solved! Don't you realize that?"

"Jackie…" He whispered. "I love you."

Jackie smiled at him and took his hand. "And I love you too Steven…but we're not ready to be in serious relationship."

"Jackie I'm ready now. I'm ready to be with you for real…I'm ready to get married." He said desperately.

Jackie felt the tears prickling in her eyes. "But I'm not." She whispered.

Hyde sighed. "Man I really messed this up didn't I?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "We both did."

"How do you figure that?" He asked. "I'm the one who married someone else."

Jackie nodded. "True. But I got scared and tried to force you into marriage. And then when you came after me…I was with Kelso."

"Nothing happened though right?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Right. Nothing happened. I promise."

He smiled knowing she was telling the truth. "I believe you. But where does that leave us?"

Jackie sighed. "It leaves us with casual dating."

"Ok so what exactly does this entail?" He asked.

"Well you and I would date but it wouldn't be so serious. And…I would continue to see Nathan." She said.

Hyde's eyes widened with surprise. "You would?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Hyde sighed. "I don't know how to feel about that."

Jackie shrugged. "Well I'm not really sure you have a choice."

"Jackie he's so…he's a…he's a pretty boy!" He finally said.

Jackie smiled triumphantly knowing she was definitely getting to him. "Exactly."

"Exactly?" He asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he is the complete opposite from you." She said shrugging.

Hyde was really confused now. "What?"

"Nathan is the exact opposite of you Steven. I realized I need to figure out just what it is I want. So therefore I'm going after two different men with two different personalities…I'll figure out which is perfect for me eventually." She said.

Hyde scoffed. "I can't believe this."

"And I can't believe that you could run off and marry a stripper and yet you did it anyway!" She snapped.

Hyde sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ok this is getting a little out of hand."

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say Steven? These are my terms…you can take them or leave them."

Hyde glared at her for a minute. "This is crap. I'm not going to share you with another man." He said.

Jackie shrugged. "Oh well. You're loss." She said turning around. "I better go call Nathan…to finalize our plans for Friday." She said.

Hyde watched her walk over to her tanning lotion and glass of water. He watched the way that she carefully and slowly bent over so that her ass he was sticking out just for him to stare at. He knew what she was doing…and as much as he wanted to resist…he knew he couldn't. She had him hooked. He was like an addict and he had to have a piece of her…even if that meant sharing her with someone else.

He sighed. "Wait."

Jackie smirked, still in her proactive position. "Yes?"

He closed his eyes and wiped a hand over his face. "What are you doing Saturday night?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "I don't know. You tell me." She said turning to smile at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "You're going to kill me woman."

She giggled and shrugged. "What can I say?"

He sighed and walked closer to her. "Come by the Foreman's Saturday night around seven."

"What are we doing?" She asked curiously.

"It'll be a surprise. Just come down to the basement…dress casual and bring a jacket." He said.

"Steven you know I don't do well with secrets." She said pouting.

He smiled smugly at him. "I don't know what you want me to say Jackie? These are my terms…take them or leave them."

Jackie smirked at him. "Touché."

Hyde shrugged. "So…what will it be Jackie?"

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "I'll see you Saturday at seven."

Hyde nodded. "Good. Have fun with Nathan." He said.

Jackie smiled before turning away from him, wiggling her hips as she went. "Oh I will."

Hyde laughed. "Goodbye Jackie."

"Bye Steven." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

Hyde just shook his head and smiled. He walked away from the driveway, his mind reeling from what had just happened. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get Jackie back but he knew he had to try as hard as he could. Jackie meant everything to him and he had screwed up and now he had to fix it…even if it meant he had to share her with Nathan.

* * *

Back at the house, Jackie was filling her glass again in the kitchen when Donna came in. Donna saw the smirk on Jackie's face and she sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you so smug about?" Donna asked.

Jackie turned to look at Donna. "Oh Donna! I didn't even here you come in."

Donna smiled. "Sorry."

Jackie pushed some hair out of her face. "I'm not smug."

Donna laughed. "Oh yes you are. I saw you talking to Hyde out there. What'd you say?"

Jackie shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "I just told him that if he wanted to be with me…then we would have to be casual about things. And I told him that I wasn't going to stop dating Nathan."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "You're not? How did he take that?"

Jackie smiled. "How do you think he took it?"

"That bad then huh?" She asked.

Jackie giggled. "Oh he'll be fine."

Donna stared at her friend for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak. "Jackie what exactly are you doing?"

Jackie took another sip of her drink. "What do you mean?"

"Are you just going to juggle the both of them for the rest of your life?" Donna asked.

Jackie shook her head. "Of course not."

"Then what are you doing?" Donna asked. "This isn't like you."

Jackie sighed. "Maybe I don't want to be like that anymore…"

"Because Hyde hurt you?" Donna asked slowly.

Jackie sighed. "Donna this really isn't any of your business."

"I'm just trying to help you." Donna said placing a hand on Jackie's.

Jackie took it back. "Well I don't need any help. I don't want a serious relationship because all it did was leave me heartbroken. This way I can have the upper hand…Steven can't get in and hurt me."

"Jackie you're feelings for him aren't going to change in one night." She said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well I know that Donna."

"Then what happens when Hyde stops waiting for you?" She asked.

"If Steven loves me then he will wait as long as he has too." Jackie a little less confident than before.

"Jackie…that's not exactly fair." Donna tried to reason with her.

"And neither is he marrying another woman when he said he couldn't marry anyone yet." Jackie said bitterly.

"So that's what this is about?" She asked. "You're still angry."

"Of course I'm still angry!" Jackie yelled. "Wouldn't you be if Eric came home and he was married to someone else?"

"Eric and I aren't together anymore." Donna said.

"Would it make it hurt any less?" Jackie said in tears.

Donna sighed. "No."

Jackie wiped her tears away. "I'm just trying to protect myself Donna. If I keep Steven at a distance…he can't hurt me anymore."

"Jackie you'll still be technically dating him." She said.

"Right. But I'll be calling the shots." She said.

"Jackie are you sure about this?" Donna asked skeptically.

Jackie tried to smile. "I'm not sure about much anymore Donna. But I am sure that I'm tired of people walking all over me. I want to be in control of my life this time around…and this way I am." She said.

Donna smiled. "Ok. Just…be careful."

Jackie nodded. "I will be."

Donna stood up and walked towards the side door. "See ya."

"Hey Donna?" Jackie called out to her.

Donna turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the concern." She said honestly.

Donna smiled. "Hey…that's what friends are for right?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah."

Donna smiled and then left the kitchen leaving Jackie alone. Jackie looked down at her glass and sighed. She knew that this was going to be complicated bur right now she wasn't sure what else she could do.

* * *

On Friday night Jackie was getting ready in her bedroom when she heard a soft knock on the door. She turned and saw Hyde's head peeking in the doorway.

"Steven? What are you doing here?" She asked.

He smiled and walked into the room. "Thought I'd catch up with you before your big date."

She smiled. "Come on in."

He smiled and sat down on her bed and looked her up and down. "You look nice."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"So I wanted to ask you something about our current situation." He asked.

Jackie turned around fully and stared at him. "Ok…shoot."

"Well you'll be dating both me and Nathan right?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

"Well does that mean you'll be…ya know…" He said.

"Sleeping with both of you?" She asked.

Hyde cleared his throat suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Yes."

Jackie sighed. "Well I hadn't really thought of that."

Hyde looked down. "I figured as much."

"Look Steven…you know me. I'm not the type of girl to sleep with a guy during the first couple of dates. I mean hell…it took me months to sleep with you." She said.

"Yes. But back then you weren't the type of girl to date two men at once either." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Oh. I see your point."

Hyde stood up and walked over to her. "Look Jackie I want to be with you but I understand that right now this is what you have to do. And I respect that…I do. But it is going to be pretty hard for me to see you with Nathan. You know that right?"

She nodded. "Well sure. It was hard for me to see you with Sam."

Hyde nodded. "I just want you to be careful. I know that you are weighing your options…trying to figure things out. But you could get real mixed up in all of this if you don't watch yourself."

She glared at him. "I'm a big girl Steven. I can handle myself."

"You're strong yes…but a lot of people out there would look for a girl like you to take advantage of." He said.

Jackie sighed and looked down. "Nathan is not that type of guy."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She looked up at him quickly. "Yes. I'm sure."

Hyde nodded. "Well then…I'll let you finish getting ready for your date."

She smiled. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Hyde smiled and nodded his head. "Of course."

She leaned up slowly and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

Hyde winked at her. "You're not the only one."

She smiled as he exited the room and she turned back towards the mirror. She made sure her hair was fixed up perfectly and that her make up wasn't too heavy. She smiled for a moment and took a deep breath telling herself that everything was going to be alright. Just as she was going to the door, Donna came in.

"Oh hey I was just coming downstairs." Jackie said.

"Good. Nathan's here." Donna said.

Jackie smiled. "How does he look?"

Donna laughed. "Good."

Jackie bit her lip. "Doesn't he always?"

Donna smiled. "He brought you more flowers too. This time their lilies."

Jackie's face softened. "Oh. Last time we went on a date I told him lilies were my favorite because my grandmother used to have them in her house."

Donna laughed. "He really is the opposite of Hyde isn't he? He's like perfect."

Jackie smoothed her dress out. "Steven is perfect in his own way."

Donna looked at her and saw that there was still love in her eyes for Hyde and she smiled. "Are you ready?"

Jackie looked up at him and smiled softly, nothing like her smile used to be when she was with Hyde. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Are you ok?" Donna asked.

Jackie closed her eyes and thought back too all the times Hyde has asked her that the other night. "Yes."

Donna nodded. "Alright then. You don't want to keep Nathan waiting do you?"

Jackie took a deep breath. "No. I'll see you later?"

Donna nodded. "I'll be waiting to hear all the romantic details."

Jackie smiled. "And I'm sure there will be many…"

Donna laughed. "Just get out of here Jackie."

She smiled. "See ya."

* * *

After the movie, Jackie and Nathan were walking down Main Street in Point Place talking casually. Their arms were linked and Nathan seemed to be eating up every word Jackie said.

"So Eric decided that he need to do something with his life. So he up and left Point Place and went to Africa! I mean of all places…can you believe that?" She asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Africa does need help. I'm sure Eric will be helping them."

Jackie laughed. "You've never met Eric. He's so skinny he couldn't help a dying Cat." She said.

Nathan laughed. "Well then he'll be the one needing help over there."

Jackie smiled and stopped to turn to him. "I suppose you're right."

He smiled down at her. "You really are a beautiful woman Jackie."

She blushed and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well…thank you Nathan."

"I should have asked you out when I first met you years ago." He said.

"Why didn't you?" She asked curiously.

"You we're with Michael Kelso." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Ah that's right."

"And then when I came back a few years later you were with Steven Hyde." He said. "And I was surprised to see him at your house the other night when I dropped you off after our date."

Jackie looked down. "We just broke up a few months ago."

"Why?" He asked.

Jackie looked away from Nathan, afraid to meet his eyes. "We got into a fight…he thought I was cheating on him with Michael but I wasn't. Steven ran off and got drunk in Vegas…and ended up marrying a stripper named Samantha."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…it's quite a story."

"Well I can't promise our relationship would be that…entertaining." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Trust me…I don't want another relationship to be that entertaining." She said.

"That must have really been hard for you." He said.

Jackie nodded slowly. "It was."

"What did he want the other night?" He asked unsure if he was overstepping his boundaries.

Jackie sighed. "He wanted to tell me that he had asked Sam to leave."

Nathan stared at her for a moment and then looked down. "So what does that mean?"

"Steven wants to get back together." She said.

He sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Look Nathan I think you are a really great guy…" She whispered.

"But…" He whispered.

"I'm not looking for anything really serious. My relationship with Steven really did a number on me…and yet I can't seem to forget about him." She said.

"So what are you saying?" He asked confused.

"I'm saying that I really like you. But I still care about Steven. And right now…I just want to keep things casual…by dating both of you." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting that one."

She sighed. "Look I will completely understand if you want to back out now…"

Nathan smiled. "Well…if I were an idiot then I would back out."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "So you're not backing out?"

He shook his head. "No."

Jackie widened her eyes. "You're not?"

"I believe you already asked me that and I said no." He said laughing.

Jackie blushed. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." He said leaning in closer to her.

Jackie smiled up at him. "You really are something Nathan."

He shrugged. "So they tell me."

She giggled. "So you're ok with this?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess so. I've been waiting to be with you for a long time Jackie. I'll take you anyway I can get you."

She blushed again. "Ok then."

"So you'll be dating us both at the same time? Are you sure you want to be with someone who hurt you that bad?" He asked caringly.

Jackie sighed. "I know it sounds crazy…but Steven will always have a part of me. He knows things that no one knows about me. I just can't seem to let him go."

Nathan nodded. "I can respect that."

"I guess I just want to find either some closure with him…or see if we are right for each other." She said.

Nathan nodded. "That does seem important."

"I can't believe you are really ok with this." She said shocked.

Nathan shrugged. "What can I do?"

Jackie laughed. "You could leave me here and tell me that you never want to see me again." She said honestly.

Nathan nodded. "I suppose I could."

"But you won't." She said.

"No. I won't." He said.

"You seriously are something!" She said.

He laughed. "You said that already. How did Hyde take it?"

"He wasn't so happy about it." She said laughing.

"Well he was with you for a few years…it must be hard for him." He said.

She shrugged. "Well Steven is going to have to just live with it. What he did was wrong and he knows it…so now he has to live with the consequences."

Nathan smiled at her. "You're a tough chick."

She smiled up at him. "I have to be."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…I need to protect myself." She whispered.

"From who?" He asked curiously.

"From everyone." Jackie said feeling tears in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered.

She laughed. 'How do you know that?"

"Because I'm falling for you." He said wiping a stray hand out of her face.

Jackie swallowed nervously. "You are?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes. Does that scare you?"

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "A little bit."

"I'll take this as slow or as fast as you want too. Whatever you want…I'll do." He said.

"You really are perfect." She whispered.

He smiled. "Well then I guess I'll have a bit of an advantage over Hyde?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

"You know just because I respect your decision to date both of us…but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and out do him." He said honestly.

Jackie giggled. "Duly noted."

* * *

After their date, Nathan dropped her off at the front door. He kissed her cheek and made a date for Tuesday night. Before Jackie walked in the house, she turned because she felt a presence watching her. She smiled when she saw Hyde sitting on the hood of the El Camino drinking a beer. She walked over to him slowly.

"Were you waiting up for me?" She asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I was tired of listening to Kelso and Fez fight about which Angel had the biggest jugs."

Jackie laughed. "Classy."

He smirked. "So how was your date?"

"Very nice." She said honestly. "Nathan is a real gentleman."

Hyde nodded and looked down. "So he's looking good in your eyes then?"

Jackie sat down next to him. "You still not going to tell me what were doing tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Nope. And you never answered my question." He said.

Jackie sighed. "He's nice. He's romantic…he's attractive. So yes…he does look good."

"And what about me?" He said turning to her smiling sheepishly.

She laughed. "You always look good."

Hyde smirked. "Well the appearance always looks nice…but what about the rest of me?"

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "I'm not sure yet."

"Still mad about the whole Sam thing then?" He asked.

"Not mad. Just disappointed." She said.

"I was disappointed in myself too." He said honestly.

Jackie smiled and patted his knee. "Well it's late and I'm tired from my date. I'll see you tomorrow at seven?"

He smiled and took a swig of his beer. "Looking forward to it."

"Goodnight Steven." She whispered.

"Goodnight Jacks." He said smiling as she walked away.

He took a swing of his beer and watched her close the door. He saw the light turn on in her bedroom and he saw her let her hair down. Smiling to himself, he took a deep breath and hopped off the roof before going back inside to prepare for his date tomorrow night. After all…it had to be perfect.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know if you want me to continue! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)  
**


	3. Maybe I think Too Much

**OK so here is the next chapter! This one is a bit intense...at least I think it is! So read and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

* * *

The next day Hyde spent the majority of the day preparing for his date with Jackie. Kitty as helping him cook dinner and everyone was instructed to keep Jackie as far away from the Foreman's as possible until seven. Jackie was growing anxious because she never could handle surprises. By five she was sitting on the Pinciotti's front steps just trying to get a glimpse into the Foreman's house. She couldn't see anything because Kelso was currently standing in front of the slider. She started to lean over a bit more trying to get a better look when she heard a voice from behind her that startled her and she fell for.

"Looking for someone?" The voice said.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled as she toppled to the ground.

Nathan walked over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

Jackie blew some hair out of her face and grimaced. "God I'm sick of that question."

"Pardon me?" He asked.

She laughed and then smiled at him. "Oh I'm sorry. Don't pay attention to what I just said. What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a break from work. I thought I'd stop by and see if you were around." He said. "I missed you."

She blushed. "We just saw each other last night."

"Well like I said Jackie…I'm falling for you." He said honestly. "I need to see you as much as possible."

Jackie giggled nervously. "Nathan quit it! You're embarrassing me!"

He smiled at her. "Sorry."

She smiled up at him. "Oh it's fine. I think it's quite charming actually."

"That's what I'm going for you know. To be your Prince Charming." He said with a smirk.

"Well now you're just being foolish." She said." There is no such thing as Prince Charming."

"How do you know? It's obvious you've yet to meet him." He said.

Jackie scoffed. "That's for sure."

"So what exactly were you looking for?" He asked.

Jackie looked back at the Foreman's. "Oh. Well apparently I'm not allowed to go to the Foreman's today because Steven has some sort of surprise for me. I was trying to get a little sneak peek." She said.

He nodded. "Ah…Steven."

She smiled. "Jealous?"

"Yes." He said honestly.

Jackie sighed. "Nathan are you sure you are ok with this? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me anymore. I guess the concept is quite strange."

"That it is. But I really like you…so as long as you're going to date the both of us I'm going to try my hardest to beat him at your little game."

She smiled up at him. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"By lavishing you with expensive gifts." He said pulling a box from behind his back.

Jackie gasped. "Nathan…another gift? This is too much."

"Not for someone as beautiful as you." He said.

Jackie blushed. "Seriously…you need to quit it. I'm not the blushing type!"

"Well it suits you Jackie. You deserve to be told how wonderful you are all the time." He said.

Jackie fanned herself. "Well I'll tell you, you are way ahead of Steven right now."

Nathan smiled. "So my plan is working?"

She laughed. "Yes. And I haven't even seen the gift yet."

"Oh. Right." He opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace.

"Oh Nathan…it's beautiful." Jackie said putting a hand to her heart. "But…I can't accept this." She whispered.

"And why not?" He asked curiously.

"Nathan this must have cost a fortune!" She said.

Nathan shrugged. "SO what if it did? I can afford it." He said.

"Nathan no…I honestly can't take this from you." She said closing the box. "We've only been seeing each other for a few days. This is too much."

"Do I come across as to forward?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head. "Oh no…that's not it. I think you are wonderful and I've never been with a man as charming and romantic as you. But with our current situation with me dating two guys at once…I don't feel right taking these types of gifts from you." She explained.

He nodded. "True…but I can't return this." He said.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Its form that new jewelry store Eloquence on Main Street. No returns there." He said.

Jackie sighed. "So in other words I have to take it?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Jackie smirked. "Well it is beautiful…"

"Beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl…" He said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Steven."

Nathan cocked his head to the side. "You just called me Steven."

She raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't."

He nodded. "Yes. You did."

Jackie looked down and cursed. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "You were with him for over two years. I'm sure that it's just a habit."

"It's still embarrassing." She said shaking her head.

He smiled. "It's ok."

"You know…I should go get ready for…" She paused and looked up at him.

"Your date with Steven?" He asked.

She smiled shyly. "Yes."

Nathan smiled. "Well have fun. But not too much fun ok?"

She giggled. "I'll try."

He nodded. "Good enough. I'll see you on Tuesday then?"

"Hopefully before that." She said smiling. "Call me tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I will."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Goodbye Nathan. And thank you for the necklace. It really is stunning."

He nodded. "I'm glad you like it. Bye Jackie."

She smiled as he walked away and then looked down at the necklace again. She wanted to wear it but she felt that it wouldn't be right to wear it on her date with Hyde. So she closed the box and went upstairs to get ready for her date.

* * *

Two hours later, Jackie walked over to the Foreman's and Kitty let her in the side door.

"Come on in sweetie. You look very nice." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

"Steven is waiting for you downstairs." She said.

Jackie nodded. "Thanks."

Jackie waved at Red and then walked down the hall and down the stairs of the basement. What she saw completely surprised her. Hyde had turned the basement upside down and turned it into a romantic dinner setting. There was a small table in the middle with candles, he had draped red curtains around the place to create ambiance. The record player was playing softly in the corner and Jackie gasped.

"Oh my God…" She whispered.

Hyde walked out of his room with a lighter. "Oh hey. You're here."

"Steven…this is amazing." She said looking around.

He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand to lead her over to the table. "I'm glad you like it."

She smiled at him. "You didn't have to do all of this."

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Why? You never did this kind of thing before." She said looking around the room.

Hyde's smile faded and he looked down. "I should have…" He whispered.

Jackie turned to him and saw the sad look on his face. "Steven I didn't mean anything by it…" She said walking over to him.

Hyde looked up and took her hand. "No. You were right." He said.

She nodded. "Steven…look at me."

Hyde met her eyes finally. "God I wish I had done things differently."

Jackie rubbed his knuckles. "Steven you were a great boyfriend."

"No. I wasn't. I took you for granted Jackie…I really did." He said.

Jackie looked down and told to hold her tears in. "Steven let's not do this…not now. Not when you've set up this beautiful night."

He nodded. "As you wish."

She smiled up at him. "So what's first?" She asked.

"I'm going to go get the wine and the appetizers upstairs." He said.

"Appetizers?" She asked surprised.

He smirked. "Yeah. Deviled eggs."

Jackie smirked at him. "Well then you might be getting lucky tonight after all."

Hyde growled. "I'll be right back."

Jackie giggled and sat down on one of the chairs near the table. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. All she wanted to do was to grab Hyde and kiss him…it had been so long and she missed it. His kisses made her feel home…but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't right anymore. She was snapped out of her daze when Hyde came towards her with a glass of red wine.

"Here you go." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he sat down beside her with a plate of deviled eggs. "Want one?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

She reached across the table and took one and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled. Hyde laughed when he saw her reaction. "Good?"

"Very good." She whispered.

He nodded. "Glad to hear that."

"So…" She said taking a sip of her beer. "How have you been?"

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask?"

She smiled sadly. "Right…well…"

"How have you been? Seen Nathan since your big date last night?" He asked fidgeting in his seat.

Jackie cleared her throat. "He came by a few hours ago to see me." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Oh yeah? How was that?"

Jackie sighed. "Steven…don't be like that."

Hyde put his glass down and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to sharing my girlfriend with another guy."

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Or are you even my girlfriend anymore?" He asked glaring at her.

Jackie looked down. "Steven please don't ruin our date."

"I'm sorry. But don't you think this is kind of crazy?" He asked. "We know practically everything about each other."

"I know that. But we had a lot of problems. I want to take this slow Steven. You really broke my heart." She said looking down. "I didn't think I could ever forgive you…or be with anyone else for that matter. I loved you Steven…more than anything and you shattered me…" She said feeling the tears sting her eyes.

Hyde sighed. "I'm sorry." He paused. "How does Nathan feel about it?"

Jackie looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sure he feels the same as you deep down. But he said he accepted it."

"But he's going to try and out do me right?" He asked.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

Hyde laughed. "Come on Jackie…he's rich…he can buy you all sorts of expensive things…he can take you to high class places. Even if I had that kind of money I really doubt they would let me in." He said looking down.

Jackie scooted her chair closer to him and held his face in her hands. "Steven J. Hyde…I love you. I don't want you to take me to fancy places or buy me expensive jewelry…I just want you to love me back. And I want you to trust me…I want you to stop pushing me away and just accept our relationship for what it is. When I think you can do that…then we will have a chance at being together again."

Hyde leaned into her hand and put a hand on her thigh. "I do trust you. More than anyone…I do love you. And I won't push you away anymore…I want us to be us again…I don't want to share you. I want all of you…forever."

Jackie leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Steven I can't do that…"

Hyde leaned in even closer. "Please…please doll…"

"Steven don't make this any harder than it is." She said closing her eyes.

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her gently causing her to whimper. "I know you want to be with me. Stop fighting it…"

A tear fell from Jackie's eyes. "Steven please stop…"

Hyde pulled her chair so close she was practically on his lap. "I love you."

She whimpered again as another tear fell. "God how do you always get to me?"

He smiled and nuzzled her nose. "It's just part of my charm."

She put her hands on his chest to try and push him away. "Steven…"

"Come on baby…we can fix this. Just us…" He whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. "I can't."

"Yes you can." He whispered.

Jackie sighed and finally pulled away form him and scooted her chair back. "No. I can't…" She whispered with such pain in her voice it cut right through Hyde.

Hyde stared at her, her lip was quivering and her hands and legs were shaking. The tears were falling freely down her face and she looked so tired and pained. He hated himself for doing this to her…but he knew there was nothing he could do now but to wait it out and pray to God she picked him and not Nathan.

"Ok. Ok I'm sorry. You're right…we need to take this slow in order for it to work out. I'll do whatever you want to do…just please don't leave, ok? I made dinner and I don't want it to go to waste." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Do you promise not to keep bringing this stuff up? Can we just sit here and have fun? Please?"

He nodded and pulled her back over to him. "Yes. I can do that. Just please don't go."

She smiled softly. "Ok. I'll stay."

He smiled. "Good. I'll go get dinner ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. Stay here. Right here." He said standing up. "Ok?"

She laughed and wiped away her tears. "Ok. I'll be right here."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Good."

Jackie smiled sweetly and watched him walk upstairs. She closed her eyes and tried to keep all her tears in. Everything that he had said cut her like a knife…she knew he loved her…she did. But she couldn't risk getting hurt again…it was just too painful to live through again. She took a deep breath and dabbed at her eyes as she heard Hyde coming back downstairs.

"Dinner's all set." He said putting her plate in front of her. "Hope you're hungry."

She smiled. "Steven this looks great."

"Thanks. I had some help from Mrs. Foreman." He said sheepishly.

Jackie smirked at him. "That's ok. It's still really nice…"

Hyde nodded. "I'm glad you like it."

Hyde took his place and Jackie took her wine glass and raised it in the air. "I think we should make a toast."

Hyde raised an eyebrow and picked up his glass. "Ok…to what?"

"To you and me…and our new beginning…to casual dating…" She smiled. "And to deviled eggs…those were great."

Hyde chuckled. "Good to know." They clinked their glasses together. "And good to new beginnings…and you and me."

"And casual dating?" She asked.

Hyde smiled softly. "And to casual dating…"

She smiled. "Let's eat."

Hyde smiled as she took her first bite and chuckled as she made a satisfied face. They ate their dinner and shared some casual conversations about their friends. Afterwards, Hyde moved the couch back over and got Jackie another glass of wine. They were sitting and talking and laughing like old times.

"God…" Jackie said trying to breath from laughing as Hyde told her a story about Fez. "Our friends are such idiots."

Hyde chuckled. "That they are." He smiled. "But I wouldn't want them any other way."

Jackie smiled and rested her head in her hand. "Me either."

Hyde smiled and put his glass down. "You know I missed this."

"What?" She asked putting her glass next to his.

"This. You and I…just hanging out. Talking like this…" He explained. "I miss this…"

Jackie smiled. "Me too…"

"These past few months…" He sighed. "They've been hell…"

Jackie nodded and looked down. "I know the feeling…"

"I never wanted to be with Sam you know." He said.

Jackie sighed. "Steven we agreed it would be best not to talk about this tonight."

"I know. But I need to say this…I need to get it out before I lose my nerve." He said scooting closer to her.

She stared at him for a moment and saw the desperation in his eyes. "Ok…"

Hyde sighed and rubbed his lips for a moment. "There were nights…that all I wanted to do was go over to Donna's house and hold you. I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how sorry I was for what I did. I wanted to go back to Chicago and just let you talk…or hell…just tell you the truth before you left…"

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What truth?"

Hyde sighed and rubbed the bulge in his side pocket. "The truth about how I felt…about my decision…"

Jackie fidgeted nervously. "Your…you decision?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "I made up my mind Jackie. I knew what I wanted when you asked…but I got scared." He paused. "And that's why I went to Chicago to see you…I wanted to tell you my answer."

Jackie felt tears prickling in her eyes and she had to look at the wall because looking at him was too hard. "Steven what are you getting at?"

Hyde took a deep breath and then he reached into his pocket to hold the ring. "Jackie…I bought this for you before you left."

Jackie inhaled sharply. "Steven…tell me that's not what I think it is."

He smiled and handed it to her. "Why don't you open it and see for yourself."

Jackie closed her eyes for a moment and then reached over to him with trembling hands to take the box. "Steven…"

"Just open it…" He whispered scooting closer to make sure he saw every bit of her reaction.

Jackie looked up at him slowly and then quickly looked at the box as her trembling fingers opened the box. When she saw what was inside her heart stopped and she felt like she could barely breathe. There was a silver band ring with a large square diamond sitting in the middle with two small ones on either side. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered putting a hand to her mouth. "Steven it's beautiful…"

He smiled at her putting a hand on her thigh. "Only the best for my doll…"

Jackie laughed and looked up at him. "Steven…this is unbelievable."

"Take it out. Read the inscription." He said leaning back.

Jackie looked up at him confused by his statement as she took out the ring. She placed the box on her knee and put the ring closer to her face so she could read what was inside. She smiled when she saw written neatly and small…_"Now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand". _

"Steven…" She whispered. "It's our song…"

He smiled. "They thought it wouldn't fit but I made them write it real tiny."

Jackie giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Steven…Steven I don't even know what to say!"

Hyde chuckled. "Put it on."

She smiled and held out her hand. "You do it."

Hyde smiled and took the ring and slipped it on to her trembling fingers. "Perfect fit."

Jackie threw her head back and laughed again. "Steven this is amazing!"

Hyde smiled and rubbed her knee. "I'm glad you think so."

She looked over at him. "God why didn't you tell me in Chicago? Or before I left?"

He sighed. "I was scared."

Jackie was still trembling. "I don't know why. I would die for you Steven…"

He nodded and rubbed her cheek. "I know that now."

Jackie looked down at the ring. "God this is unbelievable!"

Hyde smiled and held her hand in his, kissing it gently. "So are you saying yes?"

Jackie's head snapped up to look at him. "Well…wait…what?"

Hyde smiled. "Jackie Burkhart…will you marry me?"

Her mouth opened slightly and she looked at the ring and then back at him. "Steven…I…we can't."

"Why not?" He asked cupping her face in his hands.

"I told you I wanted to take things slow." She said, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt his breath on her face.

"But you also said that you loved me…that you would die for me. All those seem like the signs of a couple perfectly ready for marriage." He said smiling at her.

"Steven don't ask me this…" She pleaded.

"I'm not asking Jackie…I'm begging." He said softly. "Please…please marry me."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Steven I was afraid to come here tonight because I didn't know how you would act. And now I realize I had every right to be afraid."

"You don't have to fear me Jackie." He insisted. "I just love you."

She shook her head. "I can't do this." She said pushing him back. "If you can't work by my terms then we can't even casually date Steven…" She said pulling the ring off of her finger and holding it out to him.

Hyde sighed and stood up. "I don't understand why this is so difficult for you. Why do we keep going backwards?"

"Because you keep bringing stuff up that I asked you not to talk about!" Jackie yelled.

"You want to know why? Want to know why I keep doing that?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jackie yelled.

"Because I think this situation is crap! I know I already said it and I told you I would live with it but I'm not going to do it. I won't do it. I either have all of you or I have nothing…" He said.

Jackie glared at him. "Then I guess you'll have nothing." She said walking towards the side door.

Hyde watched her walking away. "Don't do this Jackie. You know that were supposed to be together."

"I used to think that Steven…but after you up and married Sam I began to doubt that." She said turning back to him slowly.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Are we back to that? Are we back there? Back to Sam?"

"Steven it's always going to come back to Sam!" She yelled.

"Why?" He asked. "She's gone. She was a mistake. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I don't trust you now!" She yelled.

Hyde sighed. "This is ridiculous. You are acting like a child."

"Well maybe I am Steven. But you have yourself to blame for that." She said hand on hips.

Hyde laughed. "So we're just going to blame everything on me from now on then?"

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe we will."

"You're the one who said that it was both of our faults." He sad.

"Yes, I did play a part in it Steven but I didn't marry someone else." She said.

"No. You just fucked Kelso in the hotel room." He said.

Jackie's face hardened. "How dare you say that! You know nothing happened! You know that I would never be able to do that to you Steven! How dare you!"

Hyde shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're capable of anymore Jackie. This little casual dating stunt isn't you. You're not the Jackie I know and love."

Jackie smiled sadly at him. "That Jackie…that Jackie is gone Steven. She left the moment Sam showed up here announcing your precious marriage. And to tell you the truth…I'm not sure that Jackie will ever come back."

Hyde walked over to her and reached for her hand. "Why not?"

"Because she was impractical…running around thinking that everyone would get their happily ever after…thinking that the man she loved would love her back." She said. "It's all impractical and childish."

"It is not. I do love you…" He pleaded. "So much…"

Jackie laughed sadly and looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. "Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it."

Hyde's eyes widened in disbelief and he backed away and pointed to the couch. "What the hell happened right there a minute ago? Did I or did I not ask you to marry me?"

Jackie sighed. "Steven…"

"Answer the question Jackie." He said.

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying. "Yes. You asked me to marry you."

"Then how does that seem like a bad way of proving that I love you? How Jackie?" He asked feeling really irritated at this point.

"Because it doesn't count now!" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? Why doesn't it count? Because I didn't bend down on one knee the moment you threw that damn ultimatum in my face?" He asked.

Jackie stomped over to him. "Steven I was willing to give up a huge opportunity for you! You could have at least told me that you wanted a future with me!"

Hyde clenched his fists. "I was caught of guard Jackie…I apologize for not being whipped like Foreman!"

Jackie groaned. "Oh please Steven! That's not what I wanted and you know it! You're just too damn stubborn to admit when you're wrong."

"Oh I'm stubborn? Look whose talking Ms. Ice Princess!" He screamed.

"Steven is everything alright down here?" Kitty asked as she appeared on the steps.

They both turned to her. "We're fine!"

Kitty jumped. "Oh…alright then I'll leave you two alone…" She said smiling nervously before leaving.

When she left Jackie sighed. "Steven if we continue to scream at each other like this…we're not going to settle anything."

"Jackie…" He whispered walking over to her to take her hand. "I know what I did was wrong. And if I could take it back…I would. But I'm asking you to give me a chance…please don't run away again. Stay with me…" He bent down to look her in the eye. "Marry me…"

Jackie's eyes clouded over with tears and she shook her head. "No. No I can't do that Steven…I just can't."

"Please…" He begged her. "Please don't do this…"

Jackie whimpered. "Why couldn't you have said all this three months ago?"

"I wasn't ready then Jackie…but I am now. Please believe me…" He whispered kissing her gently. "I'm ready now…"

Jackie tried to resist his kisses. "Don't…don't Steven stop."

He pulled back and stared down at her quivering form. "Jackie?"

She looked up at him slowly. "Steven thank you for a wonderful dinner…but I think I should go."

"You can't just leave it like this." Hyde said. "Please don't go."

Jackie sighed. "Steven I have too…I'm sorry."

"Jackie…don't do this." He begged again. "Don't walk away from this…it's what's right and you known it. Deep down I know you know it…"

She smiled sadly and lifted up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry Steven…but I have to go." She walked to the door and turned to smile through her tears. "Goodbye Steven…"

When the door shut, Hyde collapsed onto the couch. He landed right on the ring box, he put the ring that was in his hands in the box and then chucked it across the room cursing as it hit the wall.

* * *

Back at Donna's…Jackie was crying hysterically on the bed. Donna was out so she was happy that she didn't have to deal with her. Sighing, she picked up the phone and called a familiar number.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Nathan…" Jackie whispered.

"Jackie? Are you crying? What's wrong? What did Hyde do?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing…could you just…could you come over please? I don't want to be alone." She said.

Nathan got up off his couch. "Give me five minutes." He said as he hung up.

Jackie sighed and set the phone down on the receiver again. She looked in the mirror and fixed her make up as her lips trembled as she tried to keep from crying. She ran downstairs when she heard a car door slam and she threw open the door to see Nathan standing there. The one person she didn't see was Hyde standing by the El Camino in the Foreman's driveway watching every move the new couple made.

"Jackie what happened?" Nathan asked putting his hands on her shoulder.

She smiled sadly at him as her heart began aching for Hyde. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you…"

He smiled. "Well…I wanted to see you too Jackie. I'm glad you called."

Jackie smiled and then lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him. "Nathan…would you spend the night with me?"

His eyes opened in surprise and he stared down at her. "Are you sure?"

Her heart was saying "_I'm not sure of anything anymore"_ but her head was saying _"Please just make me forget him…" _She smiled up at him. "Yes. I'm sure."

Nathan smiled down at her and nodded. "Ok then…"

She smiled. "Come in…" She said moving aside so he could enter.

Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he walked into the room. Jackie peered around to see if anyone was watching and she seemed to miss the completely stunned and heart broken Hyde who had been on his way over to talk things through with Jackie. He slumped against the El Camino and once again threw the ring box out onto the driveway…

* * *

**So...what did you think? I have to work a lot the next few days and I have college orientation but I really need your feedback to keep me going! SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Thanks!  
**


	4. But Something's Wrong

**A/N-I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I've been working a lot and I needed a little break from the JH world. But here is the next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! :) Let me know after you read, REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

After Nathan and Jackie had…finished…Nathan had fallen asleep beside her. Jackie was lying on her back up against the wall because there was barely enough room for the both of them on the small cot. She was staring at the ceiling, and all she could hear was the loud snoring of the man beside her. She bit her lip and looked over at him slowly and she sighed and slowly got out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out towards the Foreman's driveway which the sun was illuminating.

Hyde happened to be sitting up against the side door and he was smoking a joint. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Her whole body felt cold…sleeping with Nathan was supposed to make her feel better. But instead it only made her feel worse…it made her ache for Hyde…it made her wish she had said yes. Suddenly Hyde looked up from his spot and their eyes met for a moment, Jackie jumped and looked down but out of the corner of her eye she could see he had stood up. She looked up again and he cocked his head to the side motioning her to come downstairs. She shook her head slowly and he did it again. She sighed and nodded her head slowly before slipping on some sweat pants and a tank top and sweatshirt. She slowly walked out of the room careful to not wake Nathan and she walked outside.

Hyde met her halfway and he just stood staring at her for a minute. "Was it worth it?"

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "Was what worth it?"

Hyde looked down. "Sleeping with him?"

"What? Steven what are you-" She said.

"I saw him walking inside Jackie. And his car is still parked outside." He said looking over at Nathan's Cadillac.

"Steven that's not really any of your business." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I think it kind of is considering I just asked you to marry me…" He whispered.

"Steven I'm going inside." She said turning on her heel.

"What is going on with you?" He asked.

Jackie sighed and turned to look at him. "Steven how many times have I told you that you broke my heart?" She asked placing a hand over her heart.

Hyde laughed. "I get that. But me breaking your heart just makes you want to sleep with a guy you barely know?"

Jackie gasped. "How dare you!"

"Jackie…" He said shaking his head.

"Steven I supposedly 'broke your heart' and you ran off and married a stripper! Oh and…uh you fucked her. Didn't you!?" She yelled.

"Jackie…" He said walking towards her trying to take her hand.

"Didn't you!?" She yelled again. "Answer the damn question!"

Hyde sighed. "Yes…"

"Ok then." She said smiling. "I think we're both the same…"

"Jackie do you honestly think that being with this guy is going to make you feel better?" He asked curiously.

She laughed as tears came down her face. "God of course not!"

He stepped up on the first step to be at a better level with her. "Then what are you doing?"

"Trying to forget you!" She said desperately.

Hyde shook his head. "What can I do to make this better?"

"Nothing." She said looking down. "I'm done giving you chances Steven…I've given you my heart so many times. And each time you shatter it…I just can't do it anymore."

Suddenly the front door opened and Nathan walked out causing Jackie to step back. Hyde sighed and stepped back himself as Nathan walked over to Jackie.

"Jackie…what's going on?" Nathan asked.

Jackie sighed. "Nothing."

Nathan looked over at Hyde. "Do you have a problem?"

Hyde glared at him. "No. Do you?"

Nathan stepped down to face Hyde. "Why don't you just leave Jackie alone? Obviously you've done enough damage to her."

Hyde laughed smugly. "You know nothing about me and Jackie so why don't you just stay away from her?"

Nathan crossed his arms and walked closer to him. "Make me."

"Gladly." Hyde said grabbing his arm.

"Stop it!" Jackie yelled trying to step in between them.

"Do you enjoy sleeping with vulnerable women?" Hyde asked.

"She said she wanted it." Nathan said.

Hyde laughed. "She was upset and she wanted you to make her forget. You should have stopped it, you should have known better."

Nathan shook his head. "Get out of here."

"Only if Jackie asks me too." Hyde said backing away.

"Jackie?" Nathan asked.

Jackie looked between them. "Steven…Nathan…"

"Tell him to leave Jackie." Nathan said standing between her and Hyde.

"Is that what you want Jackie?" Hyde asked. "Is he…what you want?"

Jackie opened her mouth to say something. "I…"

"Jackie I agreed to casually date you. I agreed to share you with Hyde until you figured out what you wanted. But he didn't want to do that…I'm here Jackie. He's not…" He whispered. "What do you want?" Nathan asked.

Jackie looked from Hyde to Nathan and she knew what she had to do for her heart's sake. "I want you Nathan."

Hyde felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he had to put his hand up to grab the banister to keep from falling down. "Jackie."

"I'm sorry Steven. But it's over. You need to go." She said grabbing onto Nathan's hand.

Hyde looked down at their joined hands. "Huh…"

"She asked you to leave." Nathan said wrapping an arm around her.

Hyde nodded. "Right. Well I hope you know what you're doing Jackie." He said attempting to smile. "Goodbye Jackie…"

She looked at him quickly. "Yeah. Bye."

Hyde turned slowly and walked back to the Foreman's house trying to ignore the burning feeling in his eyes and his heart. It was like his whole world had collapsed around him at once and there was nothing he could do to fix it. But the moment he saw their joined hands, he knew that she had made her decision whether she wanted it or not. It was too late.

Jackie watched Hyde walk away and he tried to breath evenly so that Nathan wouldn't see how torn up she really was. When she saw Hyde enter the Foreman's she knew that it was over. She took a deep breath and turned to Nathan.

He was smiling at her. "You made a good choice Jackie."

Jackie smiled slightly. "Yes. I think so too."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go back inside."

She nodded. "Ok."

Nathan took Jackie's hand and walked back into the house and up to the bedroom. Nathan lay down and he was staring up at her as she stood nervously by the bed. He took her hand again and pulled her towards him.

"Come back to bed baby." He said softly.

She nodded and slowly crawled into bed with him and tried not to cringe as his lips began to trail kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes and pretended it was Hyde who was kissing her but she told herself that she made the right decision.

* * *

Two and a half months later, Jackie and Nathan were still together. Jackie had taught herself to act normal and happy around Nathan even though her heart was completely breaking.

Hyde had turned to drowning himself in as much alcohol as possible to forget the tiny brunette that he loved so much. One afternoon, he was sitting in the basement downing a about the fifth beer of the day. Donna walked in and sighed when she saw the state of her friend and she walked over to him.

"Hey." She whispered.

He nodded towards her and took another swig. "Hey."

"Hyde…what are you doing?" She asked.

He sighed. "Drinkin' a beer. What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

She sighed. "Hyde you know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Really? Then what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Hyde this isn't going to make you feel any better." She said.

"Actually it's helping a lot." He said smirking. "I get so drunk that I can't get up and watch Nathan and Jackie fool around."

Donna reached over and took the beer. "But does it help your heart?"

"Let's not do this." He said shaking his head. "I don't like talking about my heart. It sucks."

"It sucks to talk about how it hurts or about how you really feel?" She asked.

"Both." He said sadly.

"Look if it makes you feel any better…she's miserable." Donna said.

Hyde snorted. "Yeah. I bet she is. She's got a rich, good looking boyfriend. How could she not be miserable?"

"Hyde, she loves you." She whispered.

"Really? Cuz she's got a funny way of showing it." He said.

"Hyde…" Donna pleaded.

"I mean I asked her to marry me and she said no and then went straight into Nathan's arms." Hyde said reaching for his beer again.

"I'm not giving this to you." She said pulling it back.

"You're not my mother Donna. You can't tell me what I can and can't have." He said reaching for it again.

Donna nodded. "Yeah. I know. But I'm your friend, and I care about you. I don't want to see you waste away because of Jackie."

"Don't you get it Donna?" He asked standing up and kicking his chair away. "Jackie is my life. Without her, I have no reason to live, so what does it matter if I waste away with booze?"

"Hyde come on." Donna pleaded.

"Who would care if I wasted away?" He asked. "Jackie's the only one that counts and she obviously doesn't care anymore."

"You know that's not true." Donna said.

"No I don't." He said shaking his head. "He chose her."

"Only because she's afraid." Donna said.

"Afraid of what?" Hyde asked angrily.

"You!" Donna yelled standing up.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hyde how many times does she have to explain to you how much you hurt her? She doesn't trust you and the only way she could think to push you away completely was to find someone new. So that's what she did. It doesn't mean that she doesn't love you." Donna said.

"Yeah I know I hurt her with what I did. But I told her I was ready to spend my life with her…why can't she believe me now?" He asked.

"Why should she believe you? You're always freaking out and running off to do something to hurt her before she can hurt you." Donna said. "She was tired of being unsure and scared so she left. You can't be mad at her Hyde."

"Yes I can." He said turning his back on her.

"Well I can see this is going nowhere." Donna said sighing. "I guess I'll just leave you alone."

Hyde huffed. "Thank you."

Donna started to walk towards the door. "If you need to talk…you know where to find me."

"Whatever." He said.

Donna nodded. "Right. Well…bye Hyde."

Hyde turned slowly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Donna. Wait!"

She turned around hopefully. "Yes?"

"Can I have my beer?" He asked.

Donna sighed and looked down at the beer in her hand. "Yeah. Sure."

Hyde walked over to her and took the beer. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Bye." She said before closing the door behind her.

Hyde sighed and took a swig of his beer and tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nathan's apartment Jackie was lying in bed next to a sleeping Nathan. She had met him at his apartment and they had had a few extremely heated rounds of sex. Nathan finally fell asleep and Jackie lay beside him thinking of what had happened to her life. Suddenly, she felt very sick and she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet.

"Shit." She muttered as she flushed the toilet and washed her face and mouth out.

Nathan appeared in the doorway yawning. "You alright babe?"

She sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shook his head. "No worries. I have to get back to work anyway."

She nodded. "Right."

"You ok?" He asked walking over to her.

Jackie leaned against the sink. "I don't know. I suddenly don't feel very well."

"Have you had anything to eat today?" He asked.

"Um I had some toast this morning." She said.

"That's it?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You probably just need to eat something. Why don't I drive you back home on my way to work? You should eat and rest there. I'll check on you when I get off of work." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

He smiled and kissed her head. "No problem. Why don't you brush your teeth…that's kind of gross."

Jackie's face flushed. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"It's ok hun. Just don't let it happen again." He said winking at her as he left the bathroom.

Jackie turned and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was pale and she seemed a lot skinnier than she usually was. Since everything had happened with Hyde, she found it hard to eat anything. She never felt hungry, she was depressed, she knew that much. But she didn't want to admit it to anyone. She grabbed her spare toothbrush that she left at Nathan's and began brushing her teeth like he had asked. When she was all cleaned up, she met Nathan downstairs and they drove back to her house. He kissed her quickly and promised to check on her later. She got out of the car and went straight to her bedroom not even noticing Bob and Donna when they spoke to her. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes trying to fight the nausea again when the door opened and Donna came in.

"Hey. You ok? You didn't even respond to my Dad when he said hello." She said.

Jackie opened her eyes and stared at her friend. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't hear him."

"You don't look so good. Everything alright?" She asked.

"I don't feel very well." Jackie said rubbing her face.

"What's up?" Donna asked sitting next to her.

"I threw up at Nathan's apartment." Jackie said pulling the blanket's up over her.

"Oh jeeze…" Donna said rubbing her back. "Want me to get you something? Some saltine's…gingerale?"

Jackie groaned. "No. But thanks."

"Jackie, I don't think I've ever seen you look like this." Donna said.

She huffed. "Yeah. I don't think I've ever felt like this."

"Do you think you should go to the doctor?" Donna asked.

Jackie sighed. "I don't know. I-" Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the bathroom as she puked again. "Fuck…"

Donna was right behind her, holding her hair back. "Jackie…"

Jackie sighed and pulled herself up to the sink again. "I don't even know what I'm throwing up anymore. I've barely eaten."

"Jackie I need to ask you something. And don't get mad at me…" Donna said.

Jackie sighed. "Ok…what is it?"

"When was the last time you had your period?" Donna asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "What? What kind of question is that?"

"Jackie I'm serious. When was the last time you had your period?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. 'I don't know…um…well…"

"Jackie…" Donna said.

Jackie's face flushed again. "Oh God…"

"Jackie have you been using protection?" She asked.

"Yes." Jackie said.

"Are you still on the pill?" Donna asked.

Jackie groaned. "Shit. No I ran out of them and I didn't go get a refill because we were using condoms."

"Jackie!" Donna said.

Jackie jumped. "What? With Steven we didn't use condoms because I was on the pill. I thought it would be safe!"

Donna sighed. "Jackie condoms aren't 100 percent safe."

"Yeah well…it's a little late for that talk now isn't it!?" Jackie yelled.

"Well don't yell at me!" Donna yelled.

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry."

Donna took a deep breath. "Ok…ok we don't know that you are definitely pregnant."

Jackie sat down on the toilet. "What else could it be?"

Donna shrugged. "You could just have the flu?"

"You're right." Jackie said.

"But I guess there's only one way to find out…" Donna said.

"I have to take a pregnancy test." Jackie said. "Will you come with me to buy one?"

Donna nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

Jackie and Donna got up and made their way to the car to go to the drug store. They bought three pregnancy tests and then made their way back to the house. Jackie came out of the bathroom with the first test and her hands were shaking.

"What's it say?" Donna asked. "Jackie?"

Jackie sighed. "Positive."

"Ok…ok…" Donna said slowly.

"I want to take the other ones." Jackie said rushing back to the bathroom.

Donna sighed. "Jackie…"

"This can't be happening." Jackie said on the other side of the door.

"Jackie it's going to be alright." Donna said.

Jackie put the tests on the sink to wait and then turned back to Donna. "Donna how is everything going to be alright? I can't be pregnant!"

"We're going to figure this out." Donna tried to reason with her.

"God what is Nathan going to think?" Jackie said rubbing her temples.

"He's a good guy. I'm sure that he will bet here for you." Donna said.

"But we've only been going out for a few months! We're not ready for that kind of commitment!" She yelled.

Donna walked over to Jackie. "Ok. Calm down. Freaking out right known isn't going to help you at all."

Jackie nodded. "You're right."

Donna looked at the clock. "Ready to check the other ones?"

Jackie sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Donna nodded and they walked over to the sink to check the other ones. "Ok…"

Jackie picked them up and then she whimpered. "Shit…"

Donna sighed and rubbed Jackie's back. "We're going to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out?" She asked. "I'm pregnant Donna. I'm screwed."

"It's going to be ok." Donna said.

"I need to talk to Nathan." She said.

"Right now?" Donna asked.

"I think I'd feel better if I just did it now. That way I don't have to dread this conversation even more later." She said.

Donna nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I think this is something I have to do on my own. But thank you."

Donna smiled and hugged Jackie. "No problem Jackie. You know I'm always here for you."

Jackie smiled. "I know. You're the best."

Jackie cleaned up and brushed her teeth before getting into her car to go over Nathan's apartment. She knew he wasn't home but she figured she would wait for him. When she got to his door, she was planning on just standing there until he came back because he should have been home within fifteen minutes. But something caught her attention from the other side of the door. She heard laughter…laughter that sounded a lot like Nathan. She leaned her head against the door and heard a female voice accompanied by Nathan's. She gasped and anger took over. She lifted her hand and started knocking on the door. When Nathan answered it, she saw his face flush.

"Jackie. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had to talk to you." She said.

"I told you I was at work." He said.

"I know. I was going to wait for you…but clearly you're here." She said laughing angrily.

"Nathan who is it?" The girl asked coming up next to him.

"Stacey, this is Jackie. My girlfriend…remember I told you about her?" He asked.

Stacey looked at Nathan and nodded. "Oh…right."

"Who are you?" Jackie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Stacey McNee." She said to her. "I work with Nathan."

"Oh." Jackie said turning to him. "What are you doing home?"

"We got out early." He said fidgeting nervously. "I was going to call."

"Oh. I can tell." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I should go." Stacey said grabbing her coat.

Jackie smiled at her. "Oh don't let me run you off!"

Stacey smiled nervously. "No…I should go. Bye Nathan. See you tomorrow."

Jackie stepped aside and watched her walk away. "She seems nice."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Yeah. She is."

"How well do you know her?" She asked.

"Jackie…" He started.

"Look I deserve know. I'm your girlfriend." Jackie stated.

"You're right." He said.

"And oh yeah…I'm pregnant. And you're the father." She said simply.

Nathan's eyes widened. "I'm sorry…what?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated again.

Nathan leaned against the door. "Shit…"

Jackie laughed angrily. "Yeah. Shit."

"What? How did this…I mean…oh man…" He said rubbing his head.

"So if you have a fling with this Stacey girl and you were planning on stringing us both along…just let me know now. It would make a few of my decisions a little easier." She said hands on hips.

"Jackie…" He stated.

"Right. Well…it was nice seeing you." She said turning around to walk away.

"Jackie…Jackie stop." He said grabbing her arm.

Jackie stared at him. "What?"

"I guess I'm just surprised…" He said.

Jackie snickered. "Yeah. You're not the only one…"

TBC

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW! :) **


	5. There's Something Here

* * *

"_Jackie…Jackie stop." He said grabbing her arm._

_Jackie stared at him. "What?"_

"_I guess I'm just surprised…" He said._

_Jackie snickered. "Yeah. You're not the only one…"_

Nathan sighed. "So…so you're sure?"

Jackie shrugged. "Pretty sure. I'm late and I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

Nathan nodded. "But you haven't been to the doctor yet?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I wanted…I wanted to talk to you first."

Nathan rubbed a hand over his face. "Right…"

"I…well what are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking that this is insane!" He yelled.

"Nathan…" She whispered. "I know you're freaked out…but I'm really scared. I could really use some help."

Nathan nodded. "Here…uh…sit down."

Jackie smiled at him and sat down on his couch. "So…"

"Look I need to ask you something." He whispered.

Jackie nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Nathan sighed. "Well I mean…you were dating Hyde and me at the same time."

Jackie glared at him. "I wasn't sleeping with Steven at the time as I slept with you."

Nathan looked at her. "Are you sure about that?"

Jackie scoffed. "Wow…"

"Look Jackie, it is kind of a legitimate question." He said.

Jackie sighed. "This is such a waste of time. I get here and you're with some other girl and now you're accusing me of sleeping with Steven when I was with you."

"Jackie I mean don't you think that maybe we're jumping to conclusions. If you haven't been checked out by a doctor, we don't know if you really are pregnant. Those take home tests aren't always right." He said.

Jackie shook her head. "I gotta get out of here."

"Jackie, just think about it." He pleaded with her.

"Nathan, who was that girl that you were with?" She asked.

Nathan sighed. "Jackie…she's just a girl I work with."

"Are you sleeping with her?" She asked, hands on hips.

Nathan didn't answer. "Jackie-"

"You are!" She screamed.

He groaned. "It was just one time."

Jackie reached over and slapped him. "You bastard!"

"Oh come on Jackie, you were dating two guys at one time so don't act so shocked." He said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping with two people at once! I chose you Nathan!" She yelled.

"We both know you were just vulnerable. You were upset with Hyde so you wanted somewhere else to run too. I'm not stupid Jackie." He said walking closer to her.

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "No. You're just a liar, a cheater and a loser."

He laughed. "Whatever Jackie."

"So now that we are in this little predicament, what do you suggest I do?" She asked.

"Why don't you just get it taken care of?" He asked.

Jackie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean we can call now and make an appointment. It'll be over before it even started." He said.

Jackie shook her head. "Nathan, I could never have an abortion Nathan."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" He asked. "I'm not about to be a father."

Jackie started crying and she shook her head. "Well then fine…I don't need you."

Nathan laughed. "What are you going to do Jackie? Raise the kid on your own?"

Jackie nodded. "If I have too."

He smiled at her. "Well then go right ahead." He said backing away. "The door's that way."

Jackie glared at him and grabbed her purse. "Fine you arrogant ass."

"Make sure to send me a picture of the brat." He said smirking at her.

Jackie laughed. "You are such a joke! I thought you were a nice guy Nathan!"

He shrugged. "That's how I get chicks in bed Jackie. I make them think I'm the perfect nice guy and then I bail when shit goes down."

Jackie walked out toe door and over to the elevator. "Well I'll be sure to visit your father and let him know what an ass you are."

Nathan's ears perked up and he ran to block her from getting in the elevator. "What? You can't tell him that!"

Jackie smirked at him. "Aww…is little Nathan scared?"

He glared at her. "If my father hears about this…he'll want me to do the proper thing or he'll take the business away from me."

Jackie shrugged. "And if I tell your father, I will get half of your fortune to help me raise this baby."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't."

"Oh trust me, I would." She said trying to push him away.

"You aren't going anywhere until we get this little problem taken care of." He said grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh let go of me you jerk!" She said trying to shrug him off.

"Stop it." He said pulling on her.

"Nathan let go of me!" She yelled.

"Jackie we're going to the abortion clinic. Now!" He yelled.

"No!" She screamed finally pulling away from him as she ran to the stair case.

"Jackie!" He yelled after her. "Get back here!"

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help!" She yelled running down the stairs.

Nathan grabbed her arm again. "Stop it Jackie. You're being such a bitch!"

Jackie pulled on him. "I said let go!"

"Jackie!" He screamed grabbing her again.

"Let go!" She yelled pulling away one final time and when he went to grab her again she went tumbling down the stairs. "Ahhhh!"

Nathan watched her tumble and he ran back to his apartment so that no one would see him on the scene. Jackie hit her head on the wall and went unconscious. A woman and her son came to the stairs to go to their floor and found Jackie lying bloody on the ground. The woman screamed and ran to the closest apartment and had the call an ambulance. The hospital tenants called Kitty recognizing her as one of Eric's friends and Kitty ran to the basement to call Hyde.

"Steven!" She yelled.

Hyde looked over at her from where he was watching TV. "What's wrong Mrs. Foreman?"

"It's Jackie! She's in the hospital!" She yelled.

Hyde jumped out of his chair. "What?"

"The hospital just called. They said there was an accident and they said I should come down right away." She said.

Hyde's head was spinning. "Do you know what happened?"

"They said something about her falling down stairs." She said.

Hyde grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Hyde walked in daze to the car with Kitty. Time seemed to be passing slowly and he just needed to understand what had happened to Jackie. When they pulled up to the hospital, Kitty had to pull him out of the car and lead him to Jackie's room. Hyde stood outside her door and watched Jackie as she lay on her side, her back to him. Kitty was talking to a nurse to find out what had happened. She came back over and placed a hand on his arm.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He looked down at Kitty. "What happened?"

"Nathan's neighbor said it looked like Jackie had been pushed down the stairs by her boyfriend Nathan." She said.

Hyde's heart sped up and his eyes glossed over in rage. "What?"

"The police are out looking for him right now. Apparently he ran after it happened." She said.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

Kitty stared to tear up. "Oh Steven…"

"What is it?" He asked frantically.

"She was pregnant…" Kitty whispered.

Hyde's eyes bugged. "What? You can't be serious."

"She lost her baby…" Kitty said putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh the poor girl."

Hyde shook his head. "How could she have been pregnant?"

Kitty sighed. "Well Steven…do we really need to have that talk?"

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "What? No!"

Kitty nodded. "Well good. But Steven…I think you should be the one to go in and talk to her. I'm going to call Donna."

Hyde sighed. "Why me? I haven't talked to her since she picked Nathan."

"Steven she was scared. We all know she wanted you. Just go in there and talk to her…" She said pushing him towards the door. "You know she'll open up to you. She needs you right now."

Hyde nodded. "Ok…I'll try."

She smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Good boy."

Hyde turned and slowly opened the hospital door. Jackie didn't move at all when the door opened so he walked over to her bed slowly. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes weren't closed; she was just staring at the wall blankly.

"Jackie…" He whispered but she didn't answer. "Jackie…Jacks?"

"I lost my baby…" She whispered.

"I know…" He said softly.

"I…I lost my baby…" She whispered again.

Hyde sighed and put a hand on her arm and rubbed it gently. "Jackie I'm so sorry."

"They said that there was nothing they could do. They said the fall…it just…I…" She started to choke up.

Hyde sat down behind her. "Shh…shh…stop. You're working yourself up."

Jackie started to cry harder. "Oh God…"

He lay down beside her and carefully turned her around so that he wouldn't hurt her. "Shh…it's alright."

"I thought he was a nice guy." She whispered into his chest. "I thought that he would treat me right…"

Hyde kissed the top of her head. "Nathan is scum Jackie. If he ever comes near you again…I'll kill him."

"If I had stayed with you, none of this would have ever happened!" She wailed into his chest. "Steven what have I done?"

"Honey this isn't your fault." He said kissing her head.

"I killed my baby." She whispered.

"Jackie how pregnant were you?" He asked.

"Two…two months." She whispered.

"So it was definitely…his?" He questioned.

Jackie started crying harder. "Yes."

Hyde sighed and cursed himself for even asking. "Ok. I'm sorry…shhh…I've got you."

"This is all my fault." She whispered.

"Jackie, stop. Please…this isn't your fault." He said.

"I shouldn't have trusted him. I can't trust anyone." She wailed.

"You can trust me." He said.

"No I can't! I just…I'm so scared." She cried.

"Nothing can hurt you now." He said.

Jackie pulled away. "Steven, I was terrified when I first found out that I was pregnant. But I started thinking about it…and it wouldn't have been so bad. I would have had a baby…someone to take care of. Someone to take me away from all the pain…all the lies. An innocent little baby who knows no pain or evil. That's what would have saved me from all of this…and now…now…" She started crying again.

"Jackie you've gotta stop crying." He begged her. "Please, this isn't your fault and if you continue to cry like this you're going to lose it."

"I can't…" She muffled into his shirt.

"Jackie look at me." He said.

Jackie just shook her head and buried it against his chest. "No."

"Jackie." He said pulling her face up to meet his eyes. "Baby please…" She whimpered and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that?" She asked.

"I promise Nathan won't hurt you again. And I know this is going to be hard for you because you lost your baby, but I'm going to be with you every step of the way." He assured her.

"I should have picked you. None of this would have happened." She said shaking her head

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…"

"I chose Nathan because I was afraid of getting hurt by you. And in the end the only person I had to fear was Nathan." She said shaking her head. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Jackie, will you let me take care of you?" He asked.

Jackie looked up at him. "Steven…"

"Please?" He asked. "I don't want you to go through this alone."

Jackie nodded. "Ok…" She whispered, ignoring the fact that her voice cracked.

Hyde smiled softly. "Thank you."

Hyde pulled her up against him and rocked her back and forth as she cried. He whispered words of love and affection to her hoping that she would feel better soon. And holding her then, he made it his goal to nurse Jackie back to health.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jackie was sitting on the Foreman's couch with Donna and Fez by her side. She was still bandaged up and she was supposed to use crutches because she had twisted her ankle but she often didn't, much to Hyde's dismay. Each morning, Hyde made her breakfast, followed by lunch and Mrs. Foreman made her a healthy dinner but she barely ate anything. That afternoon, Hyde came downstairs with a ham and cheese sandwich and some chips.

"Here's your breakfast Jackie." He said putting it in front of her on the coffee table.

"Oh thank you Steven, but I'm not all that hungry." She said smiling up at him.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie, you really need to eat something."

"Why? It's not like I'm carrying a baby anymore." She said bitterly. "And if I make myself sick, or hey die…who the hell would care?"

Hyde clenched his fists and jaw and Donna and Fez knew what was coming. "Jackie. Don't you ever, EVER say something like that again!"

Jackie jumped. "Steven I-"

"Of all the crazy things you have ever said, that was the worst! I would care Jackie! I would! I love you god damn it!" He yelled.

"Steven I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry but I-" She started.

"No! No you can't just apologize like that and expect it to be ok! I would die if you died Jackie!" He yelled.

Jackie started crying. "Steven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Shut up Jackie." He said shaking his head.

"Hyde…" Donna said standing up to stand next to him. "Calm down man."

Hyde shook his head. "No! I've been trying my best to take care of Jackie for two weeks now. She won't eat, she barely sleeps and I don't know what more I can do than be the shoulder she cries on. I will continue to do that as long as she needs me, but what she just said crossed the line."

"Hyde it was just a slip up. She didn't actually mean it." Fez said.

"No it wasn't just a slip up, she still thinks I don't care about her." Hyde said.

"Steven, please…" Jackie said reaching for him.

"I'm going to my room." He said slamming the door as he entered.

"Oh God…" Jackie said crying on the couch.

Donna sighed and sat beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Steven has never yelled at me like that." Jackie said. "I was so afraid."

"Hyde would never hurt you." Fez said. "He loves you too much."

"And I never thought Nathan could hurt me either but he did." Jackie said.

Donna sighed. "Look I know this is all really hard for you. But you have to trust Hyde. He's doing the best that he can but it just doesn't seem like its good enough for you."

"Donna I just lost my baby. I'm scared I don't think I can tryst anyone!" Jackie yelled. "And I'm trying to be nice to Steven, but I just can't. I'm still so confused."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. At least that way he will understand better." Fez said.

"You're right…I'll go and talk to him." Jackie said wincing as she tried to stand up.

"No. Fez and I will leave so you don't have to get up. Just stay here." Donna said as her and Fez got up.

After a few minutes of arguing with Hyde to come out of the bedroom, Hyde finally emerged. He sighed and sat down on his seat. Donna smiled at Jackie as she and Fez slipped out of the side door.

After a few minutes of silence, Jackie spoke up. "I know you don't want to hear it again, but I am very sorry Steven."

He sighed. "Jackie it's just…I care about you so much and you still can't see that."

"Steven I know you care about me, I'm just so afraid." She said looking down as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I don't want to get hurt again."

Hyde sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "And I don't want to hurt you either. But I can't do anything if you won't let me in…"

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Will you please eat something? You've lost way to much weight in just two weeks. I'm so…" He paused and then looked up at her. "I'm worried about you."

Jackie smiled at him. "Steven…come here…please."

Hyde smiled and got up to sit next to her. "What?"

Jackie reached up slowly, using her trembling hands to hold his face in her hands. "Thank you."

Hyde shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for anything." He leaned into her hand and kissed her thumb. "I would do anything for you doll."

Jackie's eyes fluttered shut. "Steven…"

"Hm?" He asked staring at her.

"Would I have been a good mother?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "Honey…"

"I just…I want to know what you think. My parent's weren't exactly great parents and I worry that I would be like them." She said pouting.

Hyde shook his head. "You wouldn't have been."

"And how do you know that?" She asked.

"Because your mother wasn't good to your father, they didn't have a wonderful relationship. And yet you, you are an amazing woman Jackie, a woman who has shown me more love than any other person in the world." He assured her.

Jackie smiled. "Oh Steven…"

"There is that smile I love." He said rubbing her cheeks.

"Steven you've been so good to be and I've been pushing you away. I'm sorry." She said honestly.

He shrugged. "It's alright. I understand you're scared. You've just gotta trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere, alright?"

She nodded. "I believe you."

Hyde nodded. "Good. And now…I have something to show you."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"I've been thinking about a few things for awhile. And I want to show you something…get your perspective." He said.

Jackie was confused. "Ok…"

"Alright so will you come with me?" He asked.

"To where?" She asked.

Hyde smiled. "It's a surprise."

"But Steven-" She started.

Hyde laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to her. "Just trust me doll, I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Jackie smiled at him. "Alright."

He helped her up off the couch and led her towards the door with her crutches. She reached for the railing to begin to hop up the stairs but Hyde stopped her. She looked at him quickly and he just smirked as he lifted her up easily.

"Steven!" She gasped.

He chuckled. "What? You weight like 95 pounds. Not much of a problem for me dear."

She smiled at him. "You're sexy."

Hyde shrugged. "What can I say?"

"So…bring me to this surprise." She said.

Hyde nodded. "You got it."

Hyde brought her to the car and made sure she was comfortable and safely secured in the seat. He jumped in beside her and started the Camino, smiling as he heard the usual purr of the engine. They drove through the streets, enjoying the comfortable silence that they shared. Finally, Hyde pulled up in a small neighborhood and parked the car on the side of the road. It was a place that Jackie wasn't too familiar with but realized that it wasn't to far from the Foreman's house. There were a few kids running around with their friends and siblings and it seemed like a nice place.

"Where are we Steven?" She asked.

"Hold on." He said getting out of the car, he went to her side and helped her out. "You alright?" He asked as she steadied herself on her crutches.

"Yes. Thank you." She said looking around. "Ok…so can you tell me now?"

He nodded. "Right. Ok…" He took a deep breath. "What do you think of that house across the street?"

Jackie turned slowly and looked over to see a medium sized brick house. There was a small porch that wrapped around all sides of the house and a white picket fence. The yard was quaint with a hammock tied up between two trees and flowers all around.

"Steven it's so cute. Whose house is it?" She asked.

"Well I'm hoping that it will be mine…or…" He paused.

She looked towards him. "Or?"

"Ours." He whispered.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Steven I-"

"I know that it's soon. But my Dad knows the woman who is trying to sell it and he mentioned it to me. There are a few things that need to be fixed up but it's nothing I can't handle. And I thought that it would be nice…for us to be together. I could take care of you better here…and I know that Donna and Bob have been so good to you but I think you need some space to recover from all of this. You can say no Jackie…I wouldn't be offended. I don't own the house yet anyway…I just wanted to run the idea by you first." He said.

Jackie had tears in her eyes as she listened to him. "Steven…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to answer me now, and like I said you don't have to say yes. It was just a thought…" He said shrugging shyly.

Jackie forgot about her crutches and leapt towards him, hugging him tightly. "Steven. Ow!" She said pressing her weight on her ankle.

"Jackie…" He said lifting her up and placing her on the hood of the car. "You alright?"

She rubbed her ankle. "Yes…I'm fine. I just got so excited about everything, I forgot about my damn ankle."

Hyde rubbed her leg. "Does it hurt?"

She shrugged. "It's been worse." She rubbed it again and then looked at him again. "Steven…I would love to live with you."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "You're sure about this? This is a big step…"

"I know." He said nodding his head.

"Who are you and what have you done with Steven Hyde?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I'm just trying to make things right…it's what I should have done when you told me about your job in Chicago. I wasn't ready to get married then…but I did want to be with you. This would have been a reasonable solution for it all. I still have to talk to the realtor and work things out. But I wanted to talk to you first."

"Steven how could you afford this? I'll tap into the funds I have left from my father and-" She started.

He shook his head. "No. I'm taking care of it."

Jackie sighed. "Steven…you can't possibly do this all on your own."

He shrugged. "I do own my own business. Things have been doing really well and I've been saving up my money. And WB has been helping me out with things and he agreed to loan me some money for the house."

Jackie smiled at him. "Steven you don't have to do this…"

He nodded and took her hand. "Yes, I do."

"Steven…" She whispered. "Why?"

"If I had done this back then…none of these horrible things wouldn't happen. You wouldn't have lost…" He paused. "I'm so sorry."

Jackie lifted his face to meet hers. "Steven, I would never blame you for any of this. I made my choices…you asked me to marry you but I said no."

"Jackie-" He said shaking his head.

"Steven…I may have said things that made you think this was your fault. But I was just hurt and upset with myself. We've both made mistakes but the whole Nathan situation wasn't your fault. Ok?" She asked.

Hyde sighed and looked down. "I don't agree with you, but I'm not going to argue."

Jackie smiled. "Good, because with you and me arguments could go on forever."

Hyde chuckled. "We're stubborn."

"We're fighters." She corrected him.

"So…you're saying yes then?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Steven J. Hyde…living with you would make me the happiest woman in the world."

He smiled. "Good. I'll call WB and set up a meeting tomorrow."

Jackie smiled and leaned forward to hug him. "You're wonderful."

Hyde breathed her in. "Right back at ya."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on the update! I've been busy with work and things and I needed a break from the JH world for a bit. Doesn't mean I don't love you guys or them ;). What did you think of the latest chapter? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


End file.
